The Great Debate
by NightBloodyBaby
Summary: by cutiechibi. Karena kadang kita harus menertawakan diri kita sendiri maupun fandom kita. SasuNaruSasu, NaruSasuNaru, SasuNaru, NaruSasu, dan entah apa lagi namanya. Spoilers untuk chapter manga 307, dan mungkin bisa jadi spoiler untuk Gravitation, X/1999, dan Sukisho. Crack!


**Rated: K+**  
**Genre: Humor**  
**Published: 24 May 2006**  
**Story-ID: 2955286**

**Disclaimer:**  
**I don't own them.**  
**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**  
**The Great Debate © cutiechibi**

* * *

**THE GREAT DEBATE  
**cutiechibi

* * *

"Ikatan lain milikku hanya bisa membuatku kehilangan fokus... dan melemahkan keinginan terkuatku, keinginan terbesarku."

"Uh, benar-benar kalimat khas seorang seme," ucap Sakura, bergetar mendengar kata-kata sedingin es dari orang yang dulu disukainya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Atau kalimat orang yang tidak mau mengaku kalau dia itu uke," Sai menggerutu, menurunkan pedangnya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Sakura bertanya.

"Oh, tidak. Tidak, kok."

"Sadar tidak sih kau barusan ngomong seakan Sasuke itu uke?"

"Yah, mungkin memang begitu kenyataannya?"

Naruto menatap kedua teman setimnya, lalu kembali memandang ke Sasuke, melemparkan pandangan tanya padanya. _Mana kutahu_, Sasuke balas memandang padanya, _mereka 'kan temanmu jadi kenapa kau malah tanya aku?_

"Oh, ayolah! Kau dengar nggak Sasuke bilang apa barusan? Dia berniat menghancurkan ikatannya dengan Naruto untuk mengejar tujuan akhir terbesarnya, seme banget, 'kan!"

"Orang yang selalu menolak kalau dirinya uke juga selalu begitu kok," Sai berkata, "Mereka memutuskan ikatan dengan orang yang paling mereka cintai karena mereka tak mau mengaku."

_Mereka ngomong apa sih_, Naruto bertanya-tanya sambil tetap memandangi Sasuke. _Seme? Uke? Apaan?_

"Kalau memang begitu," Naruto berbisik, membahas tentang masalah yang Sasuke ucap tentang menghancurkan ikatan, "Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku, dulu!"

Dan Naruto mengingat waktu itu, pertarungan mereka hampir tiga tahun yang lalu. Itu adalah pertarungan paling sulit yang pernah ia alami dan bukan karena level kekuatan dari lawannya, melainkan karena siapa lawannya saat itu. Ya, orang itu, sahabatnya, satu-satunya—

"Duuuh, coba lihat wajahnya!" Sakura memekik, "Luka dan rasa tersiksa di mata Naruto. Uke banget!"

"S-Sakura-chan?"

"Memangnya kau tidak dengar suaranya? Ada banyak sekali nada berwibawa dalam kata-katanya, banyak sekali kekuatan di sana. Sudah pasti dia seme," Sai berkata sok tahu.

"Kalian bertengkar tentang apa sebenarnya?" Sasuke akhirnya bertanya.

"Iya, kita 'kan baru ketemu lagi setelah sekian lama!" Naruto berseru pada mereka. "Ini bukan waktunya untuk—"

"Itu sih bukan kuat, itu namanya nyesek!" Sakura berteriak pada Sai, "Naruto sudah mencari Sasuke-kun setelah sekian lama, suaranya pedih sekali, penuh dengan air mata..."

"Tahu tidak, seme juga bisa emosional!"

"Sejak kapan!"

"Ya, Tuhan, cobalah baca sesuatu selain doujinshi," Sai menggerutu, memutar matanya. "Ada banyak sekali seme yang juga bisa bersikap emosional."

"Contohnya?"

"Yuki. Gravitation."

"Dia sih brengsek!"

"Dia menangis! Hatinya hancur dan dia menunjukkan emosinya!"

"Cuma satu kali!"

"Lebih dari sekali!"

"Um... anak-anak..." Yamato memanggil, menunjuk pada Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke sudah muncul di hadapan Naruto, dengan satu tangan di bahunya dalam pelukan yang longgar. Sasuke menarik Naruto dekat, menekan tubuh mereka bersama. Rasanya sudah lama sekali, dan dia merindukan tekstur jaket oranye Naruto di atas kulitnya, kain katun yang mengeluarkan aroma determenasi dan senyuman manis.

"Ya, ampun! Naruto benar-benar menekan dirinya ke Sasuke-_kun_! Terbukti seme memang Narutoku itu."

"Sadar dong, Sai! Sasuke yang barusan menarik dan memeluknya erat begitu. Jelas-jelas dia yang seme."

"Tahu tidak, uke selalu memeluk seme mereka."

"Uke itu kerjaannya protes! Mereka nggak pernah ambil inisiatif duluan!"

"Tidak ada satupun yang protes..." Yamato mengomel.

"Uke juga bisa inisiatif duluan!"

"Kasih contoh, coba."

"Sunao. Sukisho."

"Dia nggak pernah ambil inisiatif, Sora yang melakukan!"

"Secara teknis, Ran yang melakukan," Sai berkata, menyeringai, "Dan Ran itu bagian dari Sunao."

"Nggak bisa dihitung," Sakura berkata, "Sora bahkan tidak tahu Ran itu siapa."

"Dihitung, kok!"

"Nggak!"

"Sasuke? Mereka ngapain, sih?" Naruto bertanya.

"Aku tak tahu, abaikan saja." Sasuke menarik pedangnya keluar dan memeluk Naruto lebih erat, menyeringai, "Toh kau akan kehilangan nyawamu, dengan pedang milik—"

"Seme!" Sakura menunjuk pada Sasuke dan berkata, "Hanya seme yang bilang begitu! Hanya seme yang sedingin ini sampai tega membunuh kekasihnya segala!"

"Sekali lagi, boleh kuingatkan tentang Sukisho? Sunao berniat untuk membunuh sora."

"X/I999. Seishiro mau membunuh Subaru."

"Yang satu itu bisa dibilang bukan yaoi."

"Itu buatan CLAMP! Semua buatan CLAMP pasti yaoi banget!"

"Sakura-sayang, kau bisa lihat tidak pandangan di mata Naruto-kun? Keteguhannya? Keberaniannya? Jelas-jelas seme. Para seme selalu tenang di tengah situasi yang terburuk sekalipun."

"Zabuza tidak tenang sewaktu dia berlawanan dengan Kakashi-sensei."

"Secara teknis itu tak bisa disebut pairing canon."

"Bisa, kok!"

"Jadi... Sasuke? Mau mesra-mesraan atau apa gitu?" Naruto bertanya.

"Tentu," Sasuke menjawab dengan seringai, dan kedua pemuda itu menarik satu sama lain dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Mata Yamato melebar dan ia melihat kepada Sakura dan Sai, berdehem.

"Hei! Kalian berdua! Mereka berciuman sekarang! Ini baru adegan yaoi yang resmi."

"Oooooh, siapa yang bergerak duluan tadi? Siapapun yang duluan pasti semenya," kata Sakura.

"Tidak juga. Uke juga bisa berinisiatif duluan."

"Yah... Naruto sih yang menyarankan..." Yamato bergumam.

"HA! Sudah kubilang Naruto semenya," kata Sai, penuh rasa bangga.

"Barusan kau bilang uke bisa bergerak duluan juga," Sakura menjawab kering.

"Dan kau bilang siapapun yang duluan adalah semenya."

"Sasuke semenya!"

"Naruto semenya!"

"Yang manapun aku tidak peduli..." Yamato berkata sembari menghela napas.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

"Um... mau balik ke desa terus kita makan ramen atau apa gitu?" Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke lagi setelah ciumannya selesai.

"Tentu."

"Oh! Hei, tunggu!" Sakura mengejar dua pemuda itu, "Siapapun yang ngebayar makanannya pasti seme!"

"Uke juga bisa membayar, tahu!" Sai berseru, mengejar Sakura.

Yamato hanya bisa berdiri di sana, menyaksikan timnya beserta Sasuke berjalan kembali ke Konoha. Secara teknis, misinya sudah selesai, Sasuke sudah pulang ke rumah. Tapi Yamato punya firasat buruk kalau harus kembali ke Konoha sembari terus mendengar kata-kata 'seme' dan 'uke' yang diteriakkan ke arah langit biru.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" Orochimaru bertanya, berjalan ke arah Yamato, Kabuto yang tidak lagi terikat sekarang berada di sisinya.

"Oh... Sasuke kembali ke Konoha," Yamato menjawab, menyeringai ke Orochimaru, "Rencanamu gagal. Dan sekarang kami adalah pemenang—"

"Ah, memang khas Sasuke sekali untuk pergi demi ukenya. Sudah lama aku yakin saat ini pasti akan datang," ucap Orochimaru.

"Uke?" Kabuto bertanya, mengerutkan dahi. "Orochimaru-sama, dengan menyesal saya rasa anda salah. Jelas sekali kelihatan bahwa keteguhan Narutolah yang menarik ukenya kembali ke dalam pelukannya."

"Apa?" Orochimaru mengerutkan dahi, sama sekali tak senang. "Jadi menurutmu Naruto yang jadi seme, begitu?"

—**FIN—**


End file.
